<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deathwish Lust by Kellyzzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901287">Deathwish Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyzzz/pseuds/Kellyzzz'>Kellyzzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyzzz/pseuds/Kellyzzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Fixed a few errors, actually put spaces between paraghaphs lmao. I did kinda rush when writing this.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hat Kid &amp; Snatcher (A Hat in Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deathwish Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’mon in!” Hat Kid said without looking up from her desk. She knew this late in the day, Snatcher came to visit. She has to finish this death wish by tomorrow and she was impatient to be done with it. Snatcher floated in with two takeaway orders in his hands and placed them on Hat Kid's desk. As soon as the scent of Chinese food hit Hat Kid's nose, she stopped playing with her dolls and grabbed the closest container; she was starving. “Are you done?” Snatcher asked, taking the seat next of her, opening up his take away as well.</p><p>Hat Kid was about to open her food when she saw the time, “God it’s so fucking late! But I’m going to finish this if it kills me.” Snatcher nodded, knowing that he could not protest. Her stubbornness was one of the reasons he had given her the death wishes, despite not having much experience. Hat Kid kept doing them. Snatcher couldn't, he heard Hat Kid vaguely saying that she needed something from her shelf. She got up and walked over to the floor to ceiling built- in bookshelves along one wall of the bedroom.</p><p>Being short and having to reach the highest shelf, she had to stretch her arm and get on the tip of her shoes. Snatcher did not say anything, but he really enjoyed the sight of her. Hat Kid's short, tight skirt rose up as she stretched herself. This position made her figure look even curvier with both her butt and her calves popping out. Snatcher licked his lips as he felt his cock twitch. They were alone and Snatcher had been attracted to Hat Kid for a long time. The thought of pushing her down on the floor and fucking her forced its way into Snatcher's mind.</p><p>He knew it was very wrong, but he had wanted her so badly and for so long that he couldn't help it. He shook his head, but thoughts just kept going: 'She's small, no one else is here, nothing would stop me from just fucking her.' Hat Kid went back to her desk and Snatcher checked out her walk as she swayed her hips, stepping lightly on the carpet in her bare feet... Her movements so fluid and catlike it somehow reminded Snatcher of Vanessa crawling to him on a bed.</p><p>She got back to her desk with the pencil, suddenly realized she was looking right at him. She obviously saw his “deer in the headlights” expression, having been caught watching her, but she just smiled and continued her writing. She did not talk, she was focused on her essay. But she was biting her luscious lips obscenely, making them even redder; and Snatcher even more frustrated. “Annnd done!” Hat Kid exclaimed and pressed on the pencil, “Let’s get a drink! Writing is exhausting!” Scoot over, I’ll just read it here,” Snatcher got up and stood next to her. He used the back of her chair as support. Sitting so near, he could smell her perfume, mixed with a long day of her sweat, which was driving him to the brink of a sexual meltdown. She had turned away as she moved over and now turned back. ‘Hang on…’ Snatcher thought, ‘Her dress is more open than it was a second ago. Did the zipper come undone when she moved?’ Reviewing it in his mind, he realized that there was no reason for her to turn away as she had; she could have just scooted over. And glancing at her dress, he saw the zipper was tight and unlikely to come undone unless she had opened it. With the angle she was sitting at, leaning forward, he could easily look down her flat cleavage and see most of her small and perky breasts, especially since they were held up high in the lacy bra she was wearing.</p><p>Suddenly Snatcher realized that he was staring and looked up to see Hat Kid looking directly into his eyes. She couldn't have missed him looking down her shirt. But she just smiled and leaned forward a bit. "Um…" Snatcher stuttered. "Um what, Snatchy?" Hat Kid pouted, frustration obvious in her voice. "What's it going to take?" Snatcher felt something wake inside of him. He knew that Hat Kid was teasing him, or at least he felt very sure but he could not respond.</p><p>He didn't want to force her to do something she did not want to do. He did not want to assume things and then end up scaring her for life, and destroying himself at the same time. However, Snatcher was right. That little brat was indeed teasing him. She had been teasing him for the longest time and was almost pissed at the thought that he was ignoring her. Suddenly it was just too much for her to contain even one second longer. She wanted him to fuck her so bad that she was willing to risk her soul.</p><p>She grabbed his mane and pulled him down to her while looking deeply into his eyes. Finally, their lips touched. Hat Kid's hand went to the back of the ghosts neck and pulled him tight into her, smashing their mouths together. She bit his lower lip and pulled away to laugh softly. Then she moved back in and continued her assault, dominating the kiss. Finally, she stopped, with a smile and sat there staring at him teasingly.“Do you think you can man up and fuck me, Snatcher?”</p><p>That did it. Snatcher felt the lock release on the animal trapped behind the responsible cages of his mind. He reached up and grabbed Hat Kid by the hair, shoving her head forward into a wild, deep, and merciless kiss. The taste of her soft, luscious lips yielding to him made his cock stir. Snatcher could smell her perfume and breathed it in; it was intoxicating to him. This time, he was the one dominating the kiss, forcing his tongue inside Hat Kid’s mouth. Hat Kid felt a wave of contentment wash over her; she was finally going to get the fucking she had dreamed about for so long. Her already wet pussy was gushing. She clenched her thighs one more time before suddenly standing up while maintaining the kiss. She really needed him to fuck her and the faster he was hard, the faster she would get that fucking. She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, panting. Snatcher let her slide down his body, releasing his fingers from her hair. Slowly, her hands slid down his body and she gave his cock one tight squeeze before going back up. “Well? Are you finally ready to fuck me?”</p><p>He was not surprised that he wanted to fuck Hat Kid, he was surprised that she was taking the lead. Snatcher had always been dominant and he wasn’t going to let her get away with this. . He quickly grabbed her by the hips, spinning her around, then pushed her on the edge of her desk and thrust his hips into her clothed back. “Do you feel that?” She nodded. “Don’t move,” Snatcher raised his voice slightly and wrapped his fist around her hair. Hat Kid arched her back and moaned while smiling. She felt her pussy tingle. “Oh GOD YES Snatcher! Please, please fuck me!” Hat Kid begged and whimpered.</p><p>While still holding her hair, He moved his hands down her body and felt her curves. He unzipped her shirt and violently groped her left breast through the lace bra. He did not hesitate to pinch and pull at the nipple and soon enough, it stood erect. He pulled the bra up, not caring about tearing it and gave the other one the same treatment. He needed her to understand that he was in control and she was not. Hat Kid was not moving, she was letting out breathy moans but when Snatcher approached her neck and bit her, she screamed in pain and joy. He pulled back, “</p><p>What do you think the directors will say tomorrow when they see their hat brat with a hickey on their neck? Do you think they will know what a little whore you are?”</p><p>Hat Kid bit her already swollen lips and responded by pushing her ass back against Snatcher's hard cock. She could feel how big he was and she was getting impatient. “I hope they know! Just fuck me, please!” Snatcher fake gasped, “Does the thought of them knowing what a whore you are turn you on?” Hat Kid nodded reluctantly.</p><p>Suddenly she felt Snatcher grab her round ass. He raised her shirt and yanked down her panties. There she was laying almost naked on her desk and about to be fucked by her best friend. He ran a finger up and down her puffed and juicy pussy lips. Hat Kid could feel small bursts of pleasure whenever his finger would bump against her swollen clit. Then, she did not feel anything until she felt his warm tongue on her pussy lips. He alternated between gently sucking and exploring her insides.</p><p>When he felt generous, he inserted two thick fingers inside of her and could not help exclaiming, “Fuck, you’re tight.” Hat Kid wanted to reply but could not. With his assault on her pussy, her she simply clenched her thighs around him and tried to imprison him between her legs. She needed to cum. He thrust harder, looking for the soft tissues inside her and probing at them the moment he found them. Hat Kid's breathing quickened. “Do you ever do this to yourself at home while thinking of me?” He suddenly asked.</p><p>She twisted against his fingers. She did not want to answer, not when the truth would just stroke his ego, but she couldn’t resist his order. She nodded, biting her lip. He continued to build her climax by rubbing and pinching her clit without stopping the thrusting of his fingers deep inside her. Snatcher felt her muscle tightened up around his fingers, almost refusing to let him go. He watched as her eyes pressed shut and laughed at how her mouth went slack. Then he pulled his fingers away. Hat Kid’s hips jerked, her mind and body not understanding the sudden denial of pleasure. She almost hissed out in anger and built up frustration.</p><p>She had been so close! She roused from her position, turned herself to face Snatcher only to be slammed back on the desk, this time on her back. “You thought I was going to let you come that easily? You don’t come until I say so, is that clear?” Hat Kid's eyes flashed and her nose flared as she nodded while staring at his face as if seeing him for the first time.</p><p>She wanted him to control her. She loved the familiar bursts of pleasure and tingle that she would get when Snatcher would order her around every day. He lowered his face to her cunt and proceeded to lick around and gently grazing his teeth on her small bundle of nerves. Hat Kid gripped the edge of the table and started slowly grinded her hips up and down his face while Snatcher pulled out his swollen cock, fully engorged and dripping pre-cum. He lazily pumped it in his fist as he floated. Then, placing his hands under her ass he raised her up. Hat Kid let out an unexpected squeal and gripped Snatcher's neck as he lifted her.</p><p>She found herself pressed against the wall. Her hot flesh, pressed against such a cold surface, caused goosebumps to appear all over her skin. “Do you think the aliens out there can see me fucking the hat brat?’ She could not speak, her mind and body confused by the sensations she was feeling. Snatcher held her up with a strong grip in one hand and used his other hand to position his cock at Hat Kid's entrance. He grunted the moment his cock was inside of her tight, warm and wet cunt. He continued his brutal thrusting, while Hat Kid buried her face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>She bit down softly, wanting to create a mark but also not wanting to hurt him. It's not like she couldn't anyway “I want you to come now,” Snatcher whispered in Hat Kid’s ear while simultaneously circling her clit and nibbling on her ear. At this point, Hat Kid was overwhelmed with the sensations and the sound of skin slapping. She could not hold herself even if she wanted to. She felt the pool of heat inside her spread all over her body as she let out a loud moan, clenching her legs around his hips, bucking and shaking as her cum washed the world away.</p><p>Finally, she went slack and stayed lifelessly in Snatcher’s strong embrace. He had somehow managed to hold himself and not come around Hat Kid's pulsating cunt. He pulled out his still hard cock out and lifted her up off the desk, then released his grip on her. She landed on her feet with a soft thud. “Get on your knees, brat.” Hat Kid obeyed. He could not tear his eyes away from the girl that kneeled before him.</p><p>He pumped his cock in his fist as he focused on how debauched Hat Kid looked; Her face looked flushed but she was glowing with happiness. As he kept thrusting into his own fist, Snatcher approached Hat Kid's lips and traced them with the tip of his cock. His pre-cum was dripping and Hat Kid licked the head, wanting to get a taste. Finally, Snatcher’s thrusting accelerated and he spurted ropes of cum on Hat Kid's face while letting out a loud growl.</p><p> </p><p>It dripped down to her mouth, as Snatcher shuddered and jerked his cock, sending his cum flying all over her. “Clean my cock. Lick your juices off it.” Snatcher positioned his now semi-hard cock in front of her face and she began to lap on it. She worshipped the cock with her tongue and let out a sad whine when she saw Snatcher pulled it away and tuck it back inside his ghost form.</p><p>He looked at her, not helping her to get up. “I hope you understand that what happened doesn't mean you get a free ride here,” He said while walking to the door. “Oh and try not to get wet in public. I won’t be able to fuck you in front of everyone.” The door slammed and the little girl slumped to the floor</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fixed a few errors, actually put spaces between paraghaphs lmao. I did kinda rush when writing this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>